


For A Fire That Burns

by kycantina



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is losing his magic in more than one way, M/M, impending breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: Vampires are non-magical, a fact that's followed Baz all the way from Hampshire to the California coast.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554328
Kudos: 12
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	For A Fire That Burns

Vampires are non-magical, a fact that's followed Baz all the way from Hampshire to the California coast. He'd always waited for it, for the endless fading of maturity to set in, for his bloodlust to exceed his lineage. Even these days, Baz waits and waits, the well he's reaching into getting all the more shallow. He's always thought this would be the worst part, the eventually inevitable fact that he'll one day be less than second to Penelope Bunce, that he'll actually have to use his LSE business degree and get a Normal job. No time to devote his life to lying in bed next to Simon Snow, he'll have bills to pay and no magic that his own charisma to show for it. He's grown up with magic, it's all he knows, the same with Simon. They'll come a day when Baz, forever twenty two will be coming home from his cubicle to find the apartment bare, free of all things Snow and Bunce. There will come a day when Baz will stop looking for him, stop wondering where he went. Baz Pitch will outlast all of them with nothing to show for it but a dusty wand and a faint recollection of a forest fire, memories gone to where most vampires did, up in a puff of smoke and a smothered scream. 

Baz will go on, after his sun sets and Simon Snow comes to the conclusion that they never would've worked int the first place. He's not sure how he'll go on, how he'll gingerly pack Snow into the back of his mind (where he doesn't belong, mind you, he's never been pathetic enough to be kidnapped). Baz never thought he'd have to, always thought he'd be able to press his teeth to Snow's neck and get it over with, once he was old enough and sure he'd be able to put up with the chosen one forever. Baz never thought he'd end up here.


End file.
